This invention relates to information storage systems for reading and/or writing information on flexible information storage media and in particular to an information storage system wherein the access time for positioning a magnetic head transducer with respect to a particular track of the media is reduced by moving the head in one or more multi-track increments.
In prior art recording systems, including flexible magnetic disc recording systems, access to the various recording tracks on the information storage media is limited by the speed with which the head is moved radially across the disc. Typically, the head moves from track X to track Y in one track increments, thereby delaying access to track Y, particularly if track Y is far removed from track X. For example, if it is desired to move the head from track 1 to track 70, the head moves radially one track at a time, alternately accelerating and decelerating as it traverses each rack until it reaches track 70. This technique slows down the recording and/or playback of information because the system must wait for the head to be properly positioned.